Children's Preschool Special Collection
|catalogue number = VC1255 |rating = |image = |running time = 50 minutes}} Children's Pre-School Special Collection is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 1st June 1992. It features Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Rosie and Jim, Playbox, Brum, Sooty, Rainbow, The Wind in the Willows, Nursery Play Rhymes and Topsy & Tim. Description All your favourite characters on one video including: Thomas The Tank Engine, Rosie & Jim, Sooty, Topsy & Tim, Playbox, Rainbow, Wind In The Willows, Brum and many more... Enjoy this 50 minute compilation of some of the most Popular Characters on children's video. Excerpts from Thomas the Tank Engine, Rosie and Jim, Sooty, Nursery Play Rhymes, Topsy & Tim, Playbox, Rainbow, Wind in the Willows and Brum have been specially compiled together in this limited edition children's pre-school collection. FREE INSIDE this video you will find TWO £1 discount vouchers. You may use these vouchers to obtain £1 off a wide selection of specially stickered children's videos, exclusively at WOOLWORTHS (see inside for further details). Look out for all videos carrying this special sticker....... Episodes # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas, Percy and the Post Train # Learn to Read and Write with Rosie and Jim: Games and Songs (Clip) # Playbox: Buses (Clip) # Brum: Seaside # Learn with Sooty: Start to Read (Clip) # Rainbow: Singalong (Clip) # The Wind in the Willows: Hall For Sale and Toad's Harvest (Clip) # Nursery Play Rhymes: If you Happy and you know it # Topsy and Tim Go Swimming Thomas the Tank Engine © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd 1991. Rosie and Jim © 1991 Ragdoll Productions (UK) LTD, for Central Television Enterprises LTD. Video Collection International LTD. Playbox © 1988 Central Independent Television PLC. Brum © 1991 Ragdoll Productions (UK) LTD, BRUM is the trademark of Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd. Licensed by Hit Communications PLC. Sooty © Thames Television International/Video Collection Production 1989. Rainbow © 1991 Thames Television PLC. The Wind in the Willows © Cosgrove Hall Productions LTD 1987. Nursery Play Rhymes © 1990 Video Collection International Ltd. Topsy & Tim © 1991 Jean & Gareth Adamson. This video contains excerpts taken from VC 1229, VC 1167, VC 1233, VC 8065, VC 1214, TV 8156, TV 8154, VC 1181 & VC 1240. Trivia *This is the first Children's Pre-School VHS released in UK. Gallery Children's Pre-School Special Collection (1992) (2).png|Spine Children's Pre-School Special Collection (1992) (3).png|Back cover Children's Pre-School Special Collection (UK VHS 1992) Cassette.png|Cassette Children's Pre-School Special Collection (UK VHS 1992) Cassette with BBFC E.JPG|Cassette with BBFC E Children's Pre-School Special Collection (UK VHS 1992) Inner sleeve 1.png|Inner sleeve 1 14237661_1474468452570363_4001389993218380316_n.jpg|Inner sleeve Childrens-Pre-school-Favourites-VHS-Tots-TV-Wizadora-Rosie-_57.jpg Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Rosie and Jim Category:Playbox Category:Brum Category:Sooty Category:Rainbow Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Nursery Rhymes with Elizabeth Watts Category:Topsy and Tim Category:Children's Compilations Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Learn with Sooty Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Toyah Wilcox (Brum Narrator) Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Central Video Category:Thames Video Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Roger Blake (Topsy & Tim Narrator) Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:BBFC U Category:Woolworths Exclusive Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:Elizabeth Watts (Presenter)